Dividing Line
by Twisted.Heroine
Summary: Mainly SakuIno, some SasuNaru. The main generation is twenty, Sakura has a dream about the past, about something she forgot. She doesn't understand what it could mean for herself in the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Dividing Line:**

**Piecing it Together**

"Sakura, don't go!" The blonde screamed as the pink haired girl walked away, "I-" she was now to far away to hear that plead, "SAKURA!

The pink haired kinochi sat up strait, breathing hard and sweating. Why would a dream of so long ago, was it 12 or 13 years now? Come up. Ino and she were friends again for a long time now, 7 years for sure. "nnnggg" Sakura got up, she was working at the hospital today, Tsunade-sama had too many too look after and Sakura was free. She took a shower and got dressed.

Even at 20 Sakura didn't have many curves. All of her beauty rested in her face emerald eyes glinting nothing escaping her vision, just like the fact Naruto, hiding behind a tree to scare her no doubt, jumped out and said, "Sakura!" she just gave him an annoyed look.

"Not very effective Naruto- kun."

"I can't scare you anymore, what fun is that?" He asked.

More fun for me than you. Besides you haven't been able to scare me for 5 years now."

"I know but I'll keep trying, I have to go practice with Kakashi-sensei."

What could he teach you that Jiraiya can't?"

"Not much but Jiraiya-sensei needs a break." Naruto said, "You're working today?"

"Yea."

"When will Grandma let us find Sasuke again?"

Soon is all she ever says."

"See ya later Sakura-chan!" Naruto said taking the turn to go to the training grounds.

With Naruto gone Sakura picked up the pace and entered the hospital. She arrived early and went looking for Tsunade-sama for work. When Sakura found Tusande she said, "Naruto wants to know when we can look for Sasuke."

"Soon." The Hokage replied.

"That's all you ever say, Sensei. Will we ever get to look for Sasuke again?"

"I don't know, Sakura." Tsunade said, "I would let you go.... but he's almost certain to get away again, the Uchiha is slippery."

Sakura said nothing. She and Naruto could have easily taken him down and dragged him home between the two of them, yet he always had someone with him. Now that Itachi was dead Sasuke seemed to wonder, never being predictable in where he was going.

Sighing Sakura got to work. Hours later she was finishing up when a female voice called at the door.

"Sakura. Hokage says you're done for the day." She turned to look at a blonde the one from her dream the night before, Ino continued, "Let's go shopping."  
Sakura was a little surprised; they hadn't gone shopping for a long time together why today? Either way it sounded like fun.

When all was said and done, Ino had purchased numeral items in which she had asked Sakura what she thought of all of them. "Ino" Sakura said after about the third top, "I don't know the latest fashions. They all look great but you can't possibly buy all of them."

Ino smiled, "But Sakura which one do you like the best? Whatever you say I won't pick up because it's going to because it'll be the most sensible one, like for everyday work or something."

Sakura winced. How could Ino always find the worst way to put things so Sakura felt ugly or stupid? Just because of that Sakura picked the most outrageous thing there. The small skimpy purple top with the mini skirt that was so short that Sakura had almost mistaken it for a belt. Sakura hated it. The thought of all the boys crawling all over Ino in that made Sakura want to lock Ino in a closet. "That one" She pointed to it, thinking Ino wouldn't pick it.

"Really?" Ino gave her the strangest look and mumbled something under breath which was followed by a nasty grin, "Ok, Sakura, I'll get it." Sakura's face must have showed her disgust as Ino smiled even bigger when she paid for it.

"I-I-Ino-chan. Where are you going to wear that?" Sakura asked wanting to be there to smack anyone within three feet of Ino when wearing that.

"Why do you care, Sakura? You don't want anyone to see my body?" Sakura turned red at being caught. Ino was much too young to go in public like that. Sakura believed that no one was old enough to look like that.

Sakura went home and slept dreaming, the same dream. "You like Sasuke-kun, Ino." Sakura looked at her friend. "This makes us rivals from now on." Ino just looked at her as Sakura got up and walked away. "Sakura, don't go." But, she kept walking, "I don't…. Sakura I" Once again Sakura was too far away too hear. "SAKURA!"

Sakura awoke it had been about Sasuke she knew that, he was long gone and neither she nor Ino had those feelings for him anymore. Sakura didn't think Ino even thought of Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke, the traitor, who had left for power to kill his brother. Both she and Naruto still thought of him as a friend. And they wanted to bring him back. Even against his own will.

But either way what had Ino, that day so long ago, been trying to say when Sakura left? It was important, it had to be. She would ask Ino.

"Sakura!" Sakura hurriedly got dressed and opened the door, Naruto. "What?

"

"Sasuke! He's attacking a small village!" Sakura nodded. And started following Naruto.

"Why are we going?"

"Granny-Tsunade told me we could get Sasuke." Naruto replied.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived. Half the village was already in pieces. Naruto and Sakura quickly found Sasuke. Once again he was with his partners. Sakura sighed. Naruto and she knew he would get away with three other people helping him.

Sakura thought quickly, they could always beat the shit out of Sasuke with two of them so maybe Naruto could deal with Sasuke while Sakura fought the other three, who were weaker then Sasuke. "Naruto" she whispered, "I can handle the other three if you take Sasuke." Naruto nodded.

Moving in to action quickly Naruto went off and followed Sasuke. Sakura stood her ground and blocked off the three.

Sakura took on the three and defeated them without too much trouble, just it took quite awhile. Having greatly improved since last time they ran after Sasuke over a year ago. Tsunade-sama finally teaching Sakura a summoning jitsu.

"Naruto?!" Sakura asked. Naruto came over carrying Sasuke. "Finally. Let's get the hell out of here and back to the village.

"You actually caught him." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded suddenly not feeling very well. "Well I see what I can do with him, you too can tell anyone you want that Sasuke's back I'm sure the whole place already knows."

Naruto looked a little embarrassed. He had dragged Sasuke in mid-day down the main road. People kept swarming around them to the point wear Sakura had threatened them all to let them through and get to Hokage. "You're dismissed."

The second Sakura and Naruto went outside they were swarmed again, luckily for Sakura, Ino had gotten word and snuck her out leaving Naruto (who had caused it all) to fend for himself.

Ino brought Sakura to her apartment. Turned around and asked, "Did you really bring Sasuke back?"

"Y-Yea." Sakura didn't feel well. "Ino-chan can I lay down?"

"Yes," Ino motioned to the couch, Sakura laid down and Ino continued standing "What's wrong?"

I don't know, I don't feel well, Ino?" Sakura asked changing the topic, "Lately I'm having a dream when we were little."

"What about?"

"When I broke off our friendship."

"Oh? What a weird time to dream about that, Sakura."

"That's what I thought but, Ino. I keep getting to the part were I'm walking away and you're screaming something but I can't hear you…. I'm too far away."

Ino turned a pale, "Oh so you didn't hear? That makes sense."

Sakura frowned, "I think its important do you remember what you said Ino-chan?"

"I remember everything about that day very clearly. Yes, it would be important at least to me."

"Well what did you say?" Sakura said sitting up to see Ino more clearly.

Ino came over to her and sat down and looked at her very closely, "Are you sure you want to hear what I had to say Sakura?" Sakura thought for a little while and then nodded.

Ino lead in very close to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Sakura, I said I didn't love Sasuke." Ino took a deep breath then continued, "I then said I loved you, Sakura."

Sakura didn't say anything. Surely Ino meant she loved her as a friend and Sasuke just wasn't worth it for there friendship. Ino grabbed her wrist and Sakura looked at her muted, "Before you find someway to twist this story around, I meant love as in passion, not friends…… a-and I still do."

Sakura just stayed frozen maybe she would wake up? Now Ino kissed her. And that as all too real for Sakura, "I-I have to go!" she stumbled out the door. Leaving Ino at the couch, and she started to cry.

Sakura ran fast shoving her way through crowds ending up at her house. Slamming her door she sat down hand pressed against her lips. What the hell was she going to do? What could she do? Ino had made it clear she wasn't about to change the way she felt… Sakura slammed anything to do with Ino out of her mind.

Sakura took a shower for a long time. The cool water felt good against her skin. Sakura let her mind wonder to anything but thoughts of Ino.

What the hell was Tsunade going to do about Sasuke? They couldn't let him run wild again, would they kill him? Somehow Sakura doubted that. Naruto would bring down the whole place if they tried that.

It seemed the less Sakura had felt towards Sasuke, the more Naruto did. Even the growing bond between her and Naruto couldn't fill the void of the first real friend Naruto had, the more she tried to fill it the emptier it got. Sakura sighed; she had failed Naruto as a friend for too many years, she prayed Sasuke would accomplish what Sakura couldn't.

Getting out of the shower Sakura put on her pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping more then anything to have a dreamless sleep.

Sakura of course never got the dreamless sleep she wanted. It was filled with all sorts of things Sakura couldn't make out or didn't understand. Blurry images and muffled noises the only clear thing that come into to view was a women she couldn't make out eating an ice cream cone. Sakura got closer was that-

Sakura awoke. What was that about? She made a note of it in her head seeing as lately her dreams seemed to be about real things. Remembering her other dream just reminded her of Ino making Sakura feel sick. She dragged herself into her clothes and went downstairs to eat.

"Sakura?" a knock on the door, followed by Naruto coming in. "Granny Tsunade wants us."

"Hmn." Sakura spoke with her mouth full, getting up to follow Naruto to Hokage's office. She swallowed wondering what Tsunade-Sama wanted, something about Sasuke no doubt.

As they arrived Tsunade was busy so they waited outside the closed door. Naruto being the mischievous boy he was put his ear to door. "Naruto!" Sakura whispered, "Don't! Tsunade-Sama will have are heads!"

Naruto didn't listen, instead he said, "Sakura, she's talking about us and Sasuke!" Sakura couldn't resist what Hokage and whoever else was in there was saying about her so she also decided to eavesdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

"… last sannin." The voice belonged to a male most likely an Anbu.

"No, but he's here now. We'll kill him if tries again." Tsunade-sama spoke.

"But will Sakura and Naruto let you do that, if they get attached again." Sakura held her breath no doubt they were talking about Sasuke.

"They aren't a problem."

"But they will be Sasuke has already killed Orochimaru, his master! He was weaker then you and Jiraiya but if Naruto and Sakura haven't already surpassed you two now, they will soon." Sakura covered her mouth and Naruto's to stifle a gasp. They had been compared to the sannin before but never consideration that they might be better.

"It will be a long while before that happens!" Tsunade-sama snapped

.

"But, it won't be Tsunade," That was Shizune's voice, "You know as well as I do the only thing you have on Naruto and Sakura is experience, which they have been gaining fairly fast, there already some of the best Jounin we have."

A sigh emerged from the Hokage, "Of course I know. But I still think I'll have them do the job. After all, they brought him back. And, perhaps Naruto's and Sakura's sense of duty will rub off on that sorry excuse for a ninja. Dismissed." Sakura and Naruto got up softly and stood back from the door. As it opened to revel an Anbu. He nodded to them as they went into Tsunade-sama's office.

"Glad you two are here. Get Sasuke." As Shinzue went off to find Sasuke Hokage turned to them, "Don't let anything of what you've just heard go to your head." Naruto took a step back, Sakura just stood there knowing how sharp Tsunade-sama was after training with her for years, as Hokage continued, "I give you points, you fooled the Anbu."

"How did you know?!" Naruto said.

"I'm Hokage. Not noticing when someone's listening in, would make me very… unfitted for this job." Hokage said. Shizune returned dragging Sasuke. Naruto nearly laughed… he looked so pathetic. Sakura compared his appearance to that of a three year old child who was sulking after throwing a tantrum.

"Now." Hokage said, " Sasuke's had his chakra suppressed but of course he still could leave without constant watch. Because, you two were so keen on bringing him here you get to watch him constantly for the first few weeks, and then only at night when I feel he could use some freedom. You two will switch off every other day. Any questions?"

"What?!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shouted.

"You heard me. Other people will keep an eye on him too so during the day you'll only have to make sure you know where he his, but at night he'll have to stay in the same room as you. Who's first?"

"I will be." Sakura said. Hokage gave her a funny look, Sakura barley noticed because he would be the perfect excuse not to see Ino. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him out, leaving Naruto and Hokage alone.

"She'll be okay?' Hokage asked. "I don't see her much anymore..."

"She dropped her feeling for Sasuke sometime after he left." Naruto said. "She'll beat the living daylights out of him if he tries to get her to turn a blind eye to anything." Naruto walked out distracted not knowing what Hokage had really been referring to.

Sasuke didn't say anything when he was dragged around with Sakura. He would have tried to get away but he assumed someone would catch him and just kill him or put more guards on him. No, he was sure he could convince Sakura to let him on his own, eventually. Sasuke did not know much about Sakura now past her fighting abilities.

Sasuke assumed that Sakura was still love sick for him. After all if she wasn't then why would she have chased him around with Naruto? He just got dragged around town while people came up and asked Sakura what the hell was going on. He was given dirty looks by most people which kept him entertained.

When Ino started walking towards him he noticed how Sakura seemed to look for a place to bolt. They couldn't still be fighting over him could they? "Sakura why are you dragging Sasuke around? Surely someone else could watch him."

"Tsunade-sama told me too. I have to watch him every other day now. I have to go. Sasuke come." She hurriedly walked away. Sasuke looked back to see what looked like a sad Ino walking away. What the hell was going on?

Night started to fall when they got to Sakura's house. "You're sleeping on the floor. You can have some supper if you make it." Sakura's words snapped out, and then she ate the rest of her unfinished breakfast. Sasuke ate a pear. Wondering why Sakura was so pissed off? What did Ino do?

He followed Sakura upstairs to her bedroom, as dropped a few blankets and a pillow on the floor. She looked up at him, and then went into bed. "Good night."

Sasuke lay on the floor quite some time before he went to sleep, thinking of a plan. He decided against it for the time being. When was the last time he slept and thought he was safe? Before he left, before he ever meet Orochimaru. Sasuke finally fell asleep to the rhythm of Sakura's breathing.

Sakura awoke in a foul mood. When she saw Sasuke she nearly screamed forgetting that he had to sleep in here. It was Naruto's turn today. She got up and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back Sasuke was still sleeping. "Wake up." Sakura said and kicked him.

"mnnnnn?" He woke up and looked shocked for a moment. He put on that face, it hadn't changed in all the six years, and it used to be the sexy thing about him, now Sakura just wanted to punch him. Hard.

"Get the hell up. Naruto's turn." Any hope that Sasuke had of getting Sakura on his side went up in flames. She sounded like she would rather beat the shit out of him. He got up and went downstairs where Sakura was already ready to go.

"Don't I get to eat?" He asked. Sakura jerked on the door so hard he thought it might rip off.

"You can beg Naruto, he seems to have more sympathy for you." Sasuke shut up after that, following her to Naruto's house.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto opened the door.

"Hi Sasuke, Sakura it hasn't been a whole day yet." Sakura glared at him.

"He hasn't eaten breakfast or supper." And then she walked away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

It had been about a of week baby sitting Sasuke. It was her turn again; Naruto was going to drop him off in about an hour. Sakura managed to avoid Ino all week, whatever the cost. Sakura was eating breakfast deciding what to do today.

She wanted to go out, but she'd have to bring Sasuke with her. Maybe she'd train for awhile. Beating the shit out of Sasuke sounded like fun. Sakura sighed what the hell was wrong with her? Why was Sasuke pissing her off so much? She never figured out what to do. Naruto showed up.

"Here he is." Naruto said shoving Sasuke towards her. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto looked so much better since Sasuke came home. He seemed less restless now. "Sasuke what do you want to eat?"

He looked up, "I get to choose?" Sakura usually just handed him whatever was edible.

"Where going out, but yes you get to choose." Sasuke told her and they ended up at a dumpling shop where Sakura paid for her and Sasuke's dumpling. Sasuke ate his dumpling greedily.

"Sasuke I want to go to a dance tonight." He gave her this look then nodded.

"I knew you wanted something." He looked pissed off as usual, then suddenly smiled, "But the dumpling was worth it." Sakura just sat there gaping at him, was it even possible for Sasuke to look remotely happy.

"Y-You just smiled."

He glared at her again but Sakura didn't care, "This is my favorite place to eat and I haven't got to eat for six years, I'm a little…..happy" He looked flustered and surprised at himself. Sakura could only smile inside Naruto was already rubbing off on him.

The dance was great for Sakura of course Sasuke pouted the whole time. But then Sakura saw Ino, and she walking striate towards them, Sakura looked around there was no way she could escape quickly so Sakura did the only thing she thought possible. She grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down, closed her eyes and then Sakura kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura just held on for awhile and then opened her eyelids a crack just to make sure Ino was gone and let Sasuke go. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura ignored him.

"I'm fairly disappointed." She said which was true. It was disappointing.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"The kiss I fantasized over for years! It was disappointing. Good thing I'm not in love with you anymore that would have been crushing."

"Then why did you kiss me?!" Sasuke was caught off guard, and he was pissed off. What the hell did this have to do with Ino? He couldn't have missed the fact that Sakura had only kissed him when Ino showed up. Or the fact that Ino looked like someone had ripped out her heart and eating it in front of her.

Sakura didn't reply and grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of there and back to her house. Sasuke was dying to know what was going on by then and asked, "Sakura what did Ino have to do with it?" Sakura just ignored him and took out some alcohol and poured it into a glass and started drinking. "You drink?"

Sakura looked up, "Yes. Surprising?"

"A little." Sasuke said and sat down. "I'm going to sleep" he said and walked upstairs.

"Leave the door open!" Sakura shouted, "If you don't you can sleep down here until I'm ready to sleep."

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled back. Not wanting to have to sleep downstairs.

Sakura stayed downstairs for the longest time drinking. She felt a whole lot of guilt, and something else tugged at her gut, perhaps regret? Sakura had to admit kissing Sasuke in front of Ino to make her go away was a bit harsh. Ino wouldn't have said anything in front of Sasuke. Sakura finally went upstairs to an already sleeping Sasuke; Sakura changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed.

Sasuke woke up first, he looked over at Sakura, and she looked like a wreck. Sasuke went downstairs to eat and wait for Naruto. Sakura followed him downstairs soon after, cleaned up and just sat at the table for awhile. When Naruto showed up Sasuke left and Sakura went back upstairs to sleep the day away.

Two weeks later.

Sakura and Naruto no longer had to watch Sasuke all day long only at night. Though they did keep there eye on him. Sasuke spent more and more time with Naruto, Sakura wondered what they were doing. Ino hadn't tried to approach her anymore, which relived Sakura.

Ino didn't want too see Sakura anymore, her heart every time she even looked at her. How could have Sakura fallen back in love with Sasuke? Ino decided that Sakura had never truly fallen out of love with him, just that distance and time had numbed those felling until he returned.

Ino was walking over to Naruto's hoping to get some help at the flower shop. Sometimes Naruto helped her, and in return she would go buy him a bowl of ramen. It was a simple friendship but a friendship nevertheless. Ino sometimes wondered if anyone bought Naruto a bowl of ramen he would be there friend

.

Now at his house Ino knocked on the door "Naruto?" he didn't answer but, Ino could her muffled voices inside. Being the nosey person she was Ino opened the door. And she couldn't help but gasp, because inside Naruto and Sasuke stood there arms wrapped around each other, making out.

Naruto and Sasuke froze, and turned to look at Ino also frozen, in the door way. Naruto was the first to recover, "Ino?! Oh my, you can't tell anyone! Please don't tell anyone." Ino ignored him and just looked at Sasuke.

"Ino… don't tell anyone!" Was all Sasuke could spit out.

"Sakura. What about Sakura." Ino thought horrified was he toying with her.

"What about her?" Sasuke was confused.

"You kissed Sakura."

"I did not." Sasuke quickly said as Naruto looked at him.

"Yes, you did at the dance."

"No, she kissed me!"

"And you- does she know about?" Ino looked from him to Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"No."

"So you didn't even tell her you don't love her!"

"She doesn't even love me!"

"Then why would she kiss you!" Naruto was so confused; he just stopped trying to make since of it and closed the door.

"Hell I don't know, when I asked her she wouldn't say! I hoped you would know, when you showed up she looked around franticly and the kissed me."

"So she doesn't love you?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"NO!"

"And you know this how?"

"She told me so!"

"Are you sure!"

"YES!" Sasuke yelled. He was surprised how Ino face lit up. "Why?"

"I got to go!" Ino yelled and opened the door ran outside,

"INO!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody!" she shouted back. She had to find Sakura and get her question answered. She stopped at Sakura's house she wasn't there. Ino ran all over town and couldn't find her where the hell could she be? Ino thought only one more place to check. Ino ran down a path taking turns to get her to the bench, the bench were so many years ago Sakura said she didn't want to be friends anymore.

There was the beautiful pink haired Kinochi. Ino ran and grabbed her before Sakura could get away. "No more waiting an answer now!"

"Let me go Ino!" Sakura screamed.

"Not tell you say whether you love me or not! No maybes or I don't knows" Ino said.

"I-I love Sasuke!"

"No you don't" Ino said, "you even told him so."

Sakura couldn't get away, she looked down ready to say no. She couldn't get the words out, they were a lie. The words were a lie. She looked at Ino surprised. "I love you?" Sakura asked, and then smiled, "I love you." Ino looked shocked herself. "Who knew? I love you!"

"I love you too, Sakura." Ino leaned over and kissed her, this time Sakura kissed back.


End file.
